


A New Arrangement

by CatrinaSL



Series: Four Words [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, four words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bucky waits nervously to hear Darcy's answer.





	A New Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birooksun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/gifts).



> Birooksun prompted, “This was never right.”

Bucky stood in the middle of the living room and just hoped that Darcy wouldn't leave.

"This was never right," she told him. "I mean, _look_ at this place. You have the couch shoved up against the front of that bookshelf. And you're using a _cardboard box_ as an end table. And don't even get me started about the TV to coffee table to couch ratio."

"What does that mean?" Bucky asked.

"It's when you have the appropriate amount of space between your furniture," Darcy lectured.

"No, I know that," he said. "I meant: what does that mean for  _ us _ ?"

Darcy grinned. "It means yes," she told him.

Bucky whooped and dashed across the room to pick her up and spin her around around in a circle.

Darcy laughed, and when he put her down, she said, "I have a friend in housing who's been asking me for months when you and I were finally going to move in together. I told her I was waiting for you to be ready. She's been saving the perfect place for us."

Bucky couldn't believe his ears. "Really?"

Darcy nodded. "Really," she said.

"This is happening," Bucky marveled. "We're gonna  _ live _ together."

"We are," Darcy told him. "And you'll live a lot longer if you let  _ me _ arrange the furniture."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/177022990008/a-new-arrangement)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
